


clouds in your eyes

by jiimiinsfilter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Childhood Friends, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Sharing a Bed, Their Love Is So, dream said many thoughts head george, no beta we die like dsmp wilbur, please suspend all disbelief, they’re not together but they’re not not together you catch my drift, this was the product of dnf brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiinsfilter/pseuds/jiimiinsfilter
Summary: for a moment, dream is lost in his thoughts, thinking about george’s lavender voice and his moonlight laugh and his cloudy smile. he’s the perfect shade of blue and purple, periwinkle like the warmest night.or, when george moves in.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	clouds in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing dnf hhhhhh. i rlly wasn’t planning on ever doing that, but then dnf brainrot happened and here we are. the title is from “chinatown” by wild nothing, and i have a playlist i would recommend listening to while reading! i hope u enjoy <3  
> playlist:  
> [apple music](https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/oohyeah/pl.u-NpXmm24Fml0jpJ3)  
> [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3okXK71HXYQXrcU2F8bzbe?si=rWnzwoobQaWCLd8XzGquAw)
> 
> (please don’t send this to the ccs, mention it to them, etc. if they ever express that they are uncomfortable with fanfictions, this will be taken down.)

dream lays on his bed, his head hanging upside down off the side, messy hair everywhere. with his phone to his ear, he sighs, impatient. 

“ _hello?_ ” a lavender voice says from the other end of the line.

“george, hi,” he breathes, mood lifting. he feels blood rush to his face. he doesn’t sit up. “i got my letter,” he says, with a grin in his voice. he hears a sigh from george.

 _oh no_ , he thinks, assuming the worst.

“shit, did you-“ he’s interrupted with a laugh.

“ _got mine too, dreamy_ ,” george says, and dream can hear the smile in his voice. relief floods dream’s body. 

“so you got in, too?” he asks, earning a little _‘yep’_ from george. they sit in comfortable silence for a few seconds. his head starting to hurt, dream finally sits up. “so,” he starts.

 _“so_ ,” george echoes.

“i guess that means you’re gonna get a face reveal, huh?” dream teases. george groans.

“ _can’t believe it’s gonna take me studying abroad to actually see your stupid face,_ ” he complains, and dream laughs his squeaky laugh.

“what can i say, i like to keep a little mystery.” there’s a short chuckle from george. “when we live together you’ll get to see my stupid face every day.” 

“ _can’t wait_ ,” george says, and something in his voice makes dream’s heart flutter. 

_“do you not think it’s kind of ridiculous that i’ve known you since i was like, ten, and yet i’ve never seen your face?”_ george asks, and dream rolls his eyes, though he knows george can’t see him.

“my mom always told me i shouldn’t show my face to strangers on the internet,” dream repeats what he’s told george all these years, which had started off serious and grown into a joke as they had gotten older.

“ _i don’t think i’m a stranger anymore, dream,”_ george says. dream feels the melancholy dripping into the humor in his best friend’s voice.

“you’re not,” he says, and they fall silent. “in a few months you’ll move in, and then you’ll finally see my face, and then you can make fun of me for that, too,” dream jokes, and george giggles his soft laugh that sounds like the moon lighting up the clouds on a starry night.

 _“i won’t make fun of you too much,”_ george says, and dream knows they’re just joking, but it feels relieving.

“i’ll hold you to that,” dream chuckles, and he hears faint voices on the other line.

“ _hey, dream, i’ve gotta go, but we’ll talk later,”_ george says, _“maybe we can play a little minecraft? film?_ ” dream smiles.

“sure,” he says, “bye georgie.”

 _“bye dreamy,”_ and the line goes dead.

dream sighs, tossing his phone down on his bed, rubbing his face with calloused hands. a warm feeling, like comfort, swirls in his stomach. it’s a feeling he often gets after calling george. he likes it. something in george’s voice is just… indescribable. it’s lavender and moonlight and chamomile tea.

and dream likes it.

—

_a few months later_

_“dream, dream, dream, dream, dream!_ ” george says giddily over the phone.

“george, george, george, george, george!” dream repeats, the same happiness reflected in his own voice as in george’s. 

_“it’s today, i’m flying over today!”_ the excitement in george’s voice is tangible, settling in dream’s chest and flourishing, blooming.

“i can’t even explain in words how excited i am, dude,” dream says, smiling wide enough to make his cheeks hurt. 

_“i’m actually going to see america, this is wild,”_ george says, and dream coughs. “ _and you, of course, and you,”_ george adds, and they both laugh. dream runs a hand through his hair, feeling breathless for a reason he can’t quite pinpoint.

“god, i can’t wait,” dream breathes, and he hears george’s smile in his voice.

_“god, me either.”_

for a moment, dream is lost in his thoughts, thinking about george’s lavender voice and his moonlight laugh and his cloudy smile. he’s the perfect shade of blue and purple, periwinkle like the warmest night.

and dream’s past the point of questioning these thoughts, if he’s honest. he doesn’t care what they mean. he just knows he loves george’s voice and he loves george’s laugh and he loves george. he knows he loves george.

_“dream? you still there?”_

“shit, yeah, sorry. just, patches needed petting,” he lies.

 _“oh my god i just realized i’ll be living with patches too,”_ george says, his voice light and airy. dream smiles. “ _anyways i need to board my flight so i’ve gotta go,_ ” a deep breath, _“i’ll...i’ll see you soon,”_ george finishes, and his lavender voice, for just a moment, is laced in silver. 

“see you soon,” dream says, the anticipation sitting heavy in his stomach countered by the warmth spreading in his chest.

slipping his phone in his pocket, dream just stands there for a moment, rocking back and forth on his heels. he feels the summer heat seep into his skin, pays attention to the sound of his feet sticking to and unsticking from the floor. he hears patches let out a soft meow, and walks over to her.

scratching under her chin, he smiles.

“you’re gonna have another roommate soon,” he giggles. and for the first time, dream really realizes, he and george are going to be roommates.

he’ll get to see george, in person, every day. for the first time, he’ll really see george. he flops down on his bed, burying his face in his hands, a wide smile adorning his face. he’ll get to share his apartment and his life with the one person he loves more than anything.

it’s a lot to take in.

he paces his room for a while, not knowing how to deal with the wait, feeling excited butterflies erupting in his stomach in a way that feels so perfectly lavender, like george. he cuts his nails, folds his clothes three times, aimlessly wanders around his minecraft world. there’s a buzzing in the back of his head.

if he could help it, dream’s mind wouldn’t be pleasantly plagued with pictures of george and his moonlight smile, but dream is a weak man. especially for pretty people with sharp jawlines and rose petal cheeks and porcelain skin.

it feels as though he’s wasting away, in the most wonderful way possible, staring out his window at the sunny skies and daydreaming about his soon-to-be-roommate. until his phone goes off, after who knows how long.

**from: george**  
_just landed! can’t wait to see you ^^_

dream’s heart rate quickens. this is it.

**to: george**  
_omg!!! can’t wait either ^^ omw now_

he debates adding a little heart at the end, and decides against it.

the drive to the airport is short, but feels like an eternity. the past ten years of dream’s life have all lead up to this moment, meeting the one person who has been a true constant in his life. his fingers tap nervously on the steering wheel, the backs of his legs stick uncomfortably to the leather car seat. sweat pools on the back of his neck. lavender butterflies still swirl in his stomach.

turning off the car, walking into the airport, all of it is in slow motion. dream feels as though he’s walking through clouds; big, fluffy clouds that catch on his shoes, willing him not to go any further. he takes a deep breath, passing through the clouds as easily as he can. the butterflies intensify.

the cool air of the airport is like a wakeup-call from the hazy, dream-like state dream has been operating in for the past few hours, and the clouds evaporate. suddenly, he can move normally, and he wipes the sweat from the back of his neck. the butterflies multiply, some finding their way to his chest.

 _is this real?_ he wonders.

he walks to where george told him to meet him, heart beating out of his chest with anticipation and excitement. he fiddles with the ring he wears on his right hand, twisting it and pulling it off, putting it back on, twisting it and pulling it off. 

for a moment, every worry dream has about meeting george is pushed to the front of his mind. _how will george know i’m me? what if he decides he doesn’t want to live with me after all? what if he gets lost in the airport and we never actually meet?_

well, the latter is quite irrational, dream decides. his breathing slows when he remembers george knows what he’s wearing, so he can spot him. he gulps and remembers that george has been looking forward to living together just as much as he has. it’s going to happen. this is it.

a flash of a blue shirt rounds a corner, chestnut hair. checkered vans. lavender.

this is it.

“george!” his voice calls before his mind can register it. the other man looks up.

moonlight.

“dream!” george screams in his voice like the night sky. a body is barreling toward dream at a thousand miles per hour, suitcase discarded. the world around them is drowned out, and all that’s left is them, together.

the impact of george’s hug is almost enough to knock dream over, but two sturdy arms wrapped around his torso keep him up. dream hugs george back with everything he has, and the butterflies in his stomach flap their wings, and his heart twists in the most beautiful way.

“you’re real,” george whispers, face buried in dream’s neck. 

“yeah,” dream chuckles, swaying slightly on his feet. george smells like winter sun and flowers on the kitchen table. “you’re really holding me tight,” he teases, but george doesn’t let up.

“never letting go of you,” he mumbles, and dream has the wind knocked out of him for a moment.

“okay,” is all he manages. and he rests his chin on top of george’s head and just stays there, feeling george’s warmth and taking in his presence.

eventually, george pulls away, and their eyes meet for the first time. george is even more beautiful in real life.

his hair looks soft, and dream has to resist reaching out to touch it. his pale skin is clear, contrasting with the rosiness of his cheeks, the sharp angle of his jawline making his gaze somehow more intense. his dark eyes shine wide, and it seems like there’s clouds floating inside of them.

“you’re-“ george starts.

“uglier than you thought?” dream jokes, a grin on his face. george smiles too.

“no,” he breathes, “you’re beautiful.” dream’s heart skips about seventy beats.

“oh,” he replies, feeling his cheeks flush, “so are you.” george smiles bashfully, blooming in beautiful shades of lavender and blue. “i can’t believe you’re actually here, it’s like,” dream takes a deep breath, “insane,” he laughs breathlessly, and george laughs with him.

“it’s crazy,” he agrees, “like...you’re a real person. i’m looking at you, i can touch you, i...yeah.” dream finds comfort in knowing that george is having trouble finding words too.

he picks up the suitcase george had thrown, handing it to him. “shall we?” he says, slightly awkwardly, and george nods eagerly, beaming his blinding smile.

their walk out of the airport is in silence, though not uncomfortable. they trade blushing smiles and breathless laughs at nothing other than the pure joy of being in one another’s company.

“fuck, it’s hot,” george comments the second they leave the building, and dream laughs.

“i’d say you get used to it, but honestly, you really don’t.” george groans, but the smile still doesn’t leave his face.

“how was your flight?” dream asks once they’re in the car, at the same time george says “american roads are so strange.” they give each other a look before dissolving into laughter.

“it was okay,” george responds, “nothing special.” he pauses. “i almost just went around to the passenger’s- well, i guess driver’s- side.” 

“that, you will get used to. hopefully.” george laughs his midnight laugh, and dream can’t stop smiling.

their arrival at the apartment is strange, because suddenly, this isn’t just dream’s space anymore. the second george sets foot inside, it already feels like it’s _both_ of theirs. within moments, it’s like george has already made himself a home with dream. 

the taller man watches george gaze around the apartment, a slight smile dusting his face.

“not much, but it’s mine,” dream says, then flushes, “well- ours now.” george looks at him with a look dream can’t quite place. 

“i love it,” he says, “it’s ours, of course i love it.”

george will be the death of dream one day, he decides.

“man, i’m fucking jet lagged,” george says, yawning. dream takes is suitcase.

“wow, you travel light. you know you’re living here right?”

“i know, don’t worry. i was planning on going shopping,” george replies, taking a seat on the couch. dream sees his eyes start to close.

“no, don’t fall asleep now, george, or you won’t be able to tonight,” he says, walking over to his friend and shaking his shoulders. 

“like _you_ can talk to _me_ about sleep schedules,” george says, a mischievous smile adorning his face. 

“you have a point,” dream concedes, “but i don’t care, you’re not napping now. i’ll make you a coffee?” he offers, and george perks up.

“yes, please, i’m sort of starving.”

“alright, then. let’s eat.”

—

later that night, (and dream’s not sure how) they’re lying on dream’s bed, george draped on top of dream with one arm hanging off the bed. a hand rests on george’s back, the other off the bed along with his, where they hang, intertwined. george’s even breaths are soothing, but do nothing to calm the butterflies in his stomach, flying around and making everything feel so lavender.

“clay,” george mumbles, and dream’s eyes fly open.

“george,” he replies.

“i never call you clay, i should do that more,” george says, face half-smushed into dream’s chest. “it suits you.”

“it is my name,” dream chuckles.

“yeah, but like,” george sighs, lifting his head up, and resting his chin on his arms, which are now folded on dream’s chest. “you just, you really look like a clay. i can’t explain it.” dream smiles like an idiot.

“you’re really tired, aren’t you?” he teases, and george rolls his eyes slightly. his eyes are droopy with tiredness, and dream is utterly endeared. the older brings a hand to dream’s cheek, and just looks at him.

“you’re scruffy,” he says, and leans up to give dream a feather-light kiss on his cheek.

dream feels like he’s unable to speak. instead, he simply gazes into george’s eyes, floating along the galaxies he sees inside of them.

“you,” he starts, “it’s like there’s clouds in your eyes.” george’s cheeks flush red, his lips slightly parted.

“your eyes are like the sun,” he murmurs, and dream falls.

those lavender butterflies flying around in his stomach seize, interrupted by the leaping of his heart and clouding of his mind with thoughts of only _george, george, george_. thoughts of his moonlight smile and his rosepetal cheeks and his cloudy eyes and his feather-soft lips.

george leaves one last kiss on dream’s cheek before burying his face back into his chest. dream can only lift a hand to the older man’s hair, gliding his fingers through it, earning a contented sigh.

and the world fades away, leaving only the two of them, shrouded in the moonlight coming in through the curtains and radiating off of george’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed. there’s a lot of color metaphors because i just really associate george w blues/greys/light purples, and i had to incorporate that. not sure if i’ll write anymore dnf in the future but i’ve had a few ideas (to all the boys i’ve loved before au ?? dream gives me peter kavinsky vibes idk) so who knows!! i hope you have a happy new year and stay healthy <3
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/tyunotfound)


End file.
